Nothing Will Ever Change
by Margaret Ames
Summary: That night was so weird. It hurt to see the guy I have always liked just crash down. Especialy, since I've never seen him cry before that.
1. Windy Day

Nothings Fair

I don't own The Outsiders or the characters. I only own Alex, Joe and thier mom.

Authors Note: Dally and Johnny might die in the very end like after the 25th chapter the story might actually start in her Pov. I didn't do spell check, Sorry.

It was a windy day, so windy you you wish you had a jacket to wear outside. I left my jacket at my house. I love the wind, it's the only thing that makes me calm. Maybe it's the only thing tha anyone can share, and not even at the same time. It's the only thing me and my brother share in common: we both love the wind.

My name is Alexandra Brady. Everyonce calls me Alex. I'm 15. I live with my mother and my brother (Joe) on the east-side. I'm a greaser, a hood, an east-side poor kid. In this town we have two goups the socs (socials) west-side rich kids, and the greasers. There are 7 greasers, Two-Bit, Johnny, Dally, Darry, Pony, Soda, and Steve. I'm the only tough greaser girl.

I usually hang out with Two-Bit and Dally. Johnny and me are the only ones who can talk back to Dally without getting beat up. Johnny doesn't talk alot anyways and he doesnt like to talk back to Dally. Dallys been arrested before, he a real tough hood. The rest of the greasers are more...... emotional.

I was on my to the Curtis house. The Curtis house is where everyone usually is. We all live in the same neighborhood. I opened the door careful not to slam it, Pony and Darry were still sleeping. Soda was up, making green eggs. Two-Bit was on the floor eating choclate cake and watching Mickey Mouse. I ran over to him and sat on his lap. He didn't say anything he just kept watching T.V.

Ponyboy woke up. "Hey Two-Bit, hey Alex."

"Hi, Pony, you look tired still." I said

"I am." he replied.

Then Darry came out and yelled at Pony for coming home so late last night. I knew it was my fault, me and Pony went to the lot with Two-Bit and Johnny last night and I told him to stay late.

"Darry, lighten up, it was my fault." I said fast and quietly. Two-Bit finally looked up from the T.V. and looked at Darry. Darry was speechless, I usually never did anything to upset Darry, I usually make sure Soda and Pony stay out of trouble.

"Why is it your fault? He is the one who didn't come home on time."

"I know..... I told him to stay" I stood up off of Two-Bit "I was..........drunk.......I didn't think" I wasn't really drunk last night, there just wasn't an excuse.

"You didn't think, that is all I here from you and Pony, well use your head and think. Anyways, you're a terrible liar, you weren't drunk." He was right you can always tell when I lie. Pony had to do the dishes today, so everyone left, Steve, Soda, and Darry went to work, me and Two-Bit, and Johnny went to wait outside for Pony.

Next Chapter Preview: While we were wiating for Pony..... Dally called, he wanted us to help him, he was on the run from........................(you guess?)


	2. TwoBit cares

Nothings Fair

I don't own The Outsiders or the characters. I only own Alex, Joe and thier mom.

Authors Note: Please review I would like to know what you think, sorry the last chapter was so small. I have to change something in the first chapter Alex is 17 years old. The next chapter will be up tommorow hopefully.

Banana4422-I think so, but we will all have to see.

Lintucuiel- Thanks, the chapters will be longer.

volleyballlover-Thanx.

Alex Pov

I was starting to get cold, the wind was picking up and Pony is taking to long.

"I wonder what the hell is taking him so long?" Two-Bit said unpatiently.

I started to go get Pony when he ran out of the door. Johnny looked worried.

"Dally is being chased down by socs, in there car there are about 5, he said he wants us to go and help him." Two-Bit, Johhny, and I were running and trying to keep up with Pony. 5, I kept thinking, 5 were very easy to take down, There would be 1 for each but Pony and Johnny might need some help. But why did Dally call? He could of handeld them, after all I know he has a heater. We finally saw Dally running towards us.

"Thanks for taking so long" Dally said out of breath. "Here they come, they each have switch blades" he finished. Thats why he called.

"Pony, try not to get hurt, Darry'll kill us if anything happens to ya." I said. It looked as if he were about to say something but stopped. The socs got out of there car, all of the socs had on madres shirts and khaki pants. Dally was right, each one of 'em were holding swithblades. Two-Bit and I both owned switchblades so we both took ours out of our back pockets.

"Aww, look they all want to protect the young ones" one of the socs said.

"They can kick your ass just as much as I can" Two-Bit said. Leave it up to Two-Bit to say something stupid. Dally started the fight, he ran up to the soc in front of the rest and punched him in the jaw. I ran up to a soc and started fighting with him. I looked over and tried to find Ponyboy. He was on the ground already. I ran over to the soc beating him up and cut his arm, not to deep, but enough to get him to run into the car. I helped Pony up, then they all left. Pony was fine but Two-Bit was hurt bad. Johnny walked slowly over to Pony and started talking to him. I ran over to Two-Bit.

"I'm fine" he managed to say. He had a cut on his lip and a black eye and bruises all over. I stood him up and he had a cut on his back, a very long cut. He was bleeding bad. Dally came over, he was happy the socs left.

"You alright?" I think Dally was asking me, but I wasn't sure so I didn't answer I just kept helping Two-Bit stand up. Dally took Two-Bits arm and supported him completely. He repeated "You alright, Alex?"

"I'm fine, why, I beat the shit out of them" I said happily. Then Dally got a look in his eye like, he was about to kill. "What's wrong Dallas?" I only call him Dallas when he looks like that.

"You beat the shit out of them, what about me? Huh? What did I do? Nothing, right? That's right Dally never does anything for anyone." Everyone kept silent.

"Dallas, you know I didn't mean it like that, Thank you, for..........helping" I didn't know what to say. When we arrived at the Curtis house, Dally let Two-Bit on the couch, and he stormed out after. I went into Pony's bathroom and I looked for some gauze. I found some and came out and put some on Two-Bit. Pony and Johnny went back outside. I was left in the house with Two-Bit.

"Why do you like Dally?" I didn't know how to respond.

"I don't know, he's tuff." I replied.

"Yeah, he is, he has seen alot which also makes him tough. I don't think he would ever care about someone. Like I care about you." Two-Bit said this with seriousness.Then Joe my brother walked in. Wait, Two-Bit likes me, I never thought about Two-Bit as a boyfriend before. Maybe, maybe I could like him more than a friend.

"What is Dally's problem?" Joe asked.

"Just don't ask. Bye Two-Bit." I said quickly, then I left the Curtis house with my brother behind me. I went back to my house, just as the windy day was ending.

Next Chapter Preview: Two-Bit gets better, Dally gets over his problem, Joe is leaving, and Alex kisses someone...........(but who?)

I would like to know if you actually read the Chapter Preview. If you do in your review please post #12 .


	3. Dally is My Hero

Nothings Fair

_You should know this by now: I do not own the Outsiders, I only own Alex._

_Authors Note: Please keep reviewing. Thanks for who does review.Also in this chapter Alex starts showing her other side._

_volleyballlover: Don't worry it will be with who you hoped, Dally is my favorite charater._

_Banana4422: I will try and update everyday until it is done._

_PrideXxXxX: Thanx alot_

Alex Pov

I tried to forget what Two-Bit told me that day. Dally was forgiven, and Two-Bit healed but will always have a scar. It started like any other day.

"Mom, Alex I have to tell you something" Joe screamed loudly from the kitchen. I came to our kitchen and looked at his hands. There were bags in his hands. Joe continued "I am leaving for England today to see the world."

"Really, cause I would have thought you were afraid of dad" I didn't want Joe to leave we needed him to pay the bills and for food. My dad hates me and Joe and he called up drunk yesterday to tell Joe that if he didn't let him come home he would hire some one to kill me and him. But I wasn't afriad of my dad.

"NO, I AM NOT AFRAID," Joe screamed, he grabbed his coat and left. That asswhole, my father wouldn't have actually hurt us unless he was drunk enough. He was wasting my time, I was already late for school.

_Flashback_

"RUN, YOU LITTLE SHIT" screamed a drunk man to his daughter.

"I WONT RUN, I'M NOT AFRIAD OF YOU, YOU ARE AN ASS." There were tears in the daughters eyes when she screamed. The drunk man ran after the daughter and beat her up.

"GET OF THIS HOUSE!" screamed a little boy trying to protect his family.

_Flashback ends_

As I came back to reality I realized there were tears in my eyes. I looked at the clock. Finally, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 schools out. I am a Jr., I failed a year, I'm not as smart as Pony is.

"I'll walk to your house by myself, I need time to think about what my family is going to do without Joe. See ya."

"Bye, Alex." Pony said quietly. I started walking fast, then faster. I stopped lit a cigarette, I don't usually drink, but I sure smoke alot. I started walking again. Then I realized there was a truck following me. The truck stopped. My dad got out, he had a beer bottle in one hand. I just stood there. It was almost like I was afraid to move.

"Hey, baby, how you doin' with your lazy ass mom" he asked me.

"Just fine without you." I said trying to act calm. He ran towards me covered my mouth and hit me on the head with what I think was the beer bottle. My world went black. I woke up in the night, I think. Dally was holding my head up.

"Finally, you are awake." said Dally.

"Yea, what happened?"

"I saw some guy on the street beating up someone on the ground. I wasn't going to stop till I realized it was you. I pulled over and I punched him, grabbed you and brought you here. Who was it?" Dally asked me with what looked like concern in his eyes.

"That was my dad" Boy, my head really did hurt.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay."

"I am too." I looked into his eyes and we kisssed. It was........awsome. I think I fainted again but I can't remember if was beceause of the kiss or not.

_Next Chapter Preview: Dally and Alex get even more intimate.......Two-Bit is jealous.........Ponyboy gets a girlfriend_

_Sorry this chapter is so short I am really tired and I have been working on this chapter in my mind for awhile. Also I have school tommorow. Yawn Thanks_


	4. Slapped By A Brother

Nothings Fair

_I don't own The Outsiders or the characters. I only own Alex, Joe and thier mom._

_Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, seriously. Sorry it has taken me so long to update I have been away on vacation. Also I haven't been able to get onto my account on Fanfic. _

I came to a realization. I'm going to have to quit school like Soda. That would be the only way I could help my mom pay for the bills and stuff is if I get a job. I do miss Joe, but not so much I would cry over it. Maybe I could work with Steve and Soda. I don't usually talk with Steve. I was thinking to much. I decided to go find Two-Bit. I hope he wasn't mad at me. Two-Bits like my brother.

I found Two-Bit at the lot with Johnny, Pony, and someone I have never met and it was a girl.

"Hiya guys!" I said fast, breaking the silence.

"Hey, this is Ellie." Pony was sitting next to Ellie and he was very close. Maybe I should tell Darry. I wouldn't 'cause I have some secerts with Pony that he could tell Darry and Darry would kill me.

"Hi, Alex" I looked at her confused then she continued "we go to the same school."

"Not anymore, I'm dropping out." Two-Bit stopped staring ahead and cocked one eyebrow at me.

"Why?" Johnny looked suprised. I was probaly the last one in the gang to say that.

"O, come on you guys, you know I have to. Its like if I want to stay with my mom and live near you guys I have to." Two-Bit couldn't take it.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW DALLY WOULD HELP YOU! AFTER ALL HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT THE REST OF US BUT HE SURE WILL CARE ABOUT YOU!" Johnny moved silently at this.

"Two-Bit i'm sorry. Your like a brother to me. My best friend. I just couldn't date you or kiss you, I'm sorry. I love you in a different"

"Once again it's all about you." Two-Bit threw his beer bottle down and walked away.I could feel tears welling up. I usually don't cry. But it felt like being slapped by your brother. Hard. I started to cry. I just couldn't take it. I ran to DX. I heard Pony calling after me, but I didn't stop I didn't want Johnny and Pony to see me cry.

"Alex?" Soda asked.

"Soda, I need a job, I know alot about cars, please. Can you put in a good word for me with your boss?" I looked at him like I did with my dad to stop beating on my ma.

"What happened?" Soda put his arm over my shoulders.

"O, Soda, Two-Bit yelled at me, it felt like my brother slapped me hard." I was crying hard, my world was blurred.

"Its okay, Al." I knew he was trying to make me calm but it didn't work. Soda tried his grin, of his, but that didn't work either. "Was he drinking?" I guess he was starting to give up with his grin idea.

"Yea, he was." I said in between sobs "and when your drunk the truth comes out." Steve came out looking madder then I have ever seen him.

"Soda, get back to work!" Steve, doesn't like me so it would seem obvious that he didn't want to deal with me. "Are you okay Al?" But I was wrong.

"Just, I'll be fine, can you call Dal?" I asked Soda, who was still trying to calm me down.

"Sure" he said with a flash of his grin, he was gone.

"Hi, is Dallas Winston there?" I could only hear Soda talking.

"Dal, you need to come to DX. It's Alex." Soda hung up the phone.

_Flashback_

_A worried wife starts yelling at her husband for drinking. "Where the hell have you been?"_

_"Leave me only, bitch."_

_"We have childern who could hear you." The mothers voice was shaky. The father ran over to his wife and started beating her up. All you could hear from the living room is screams. A little girl runs out into the room and looks at her father, pleading silently with him to stop._

_Flashback Ends_

Dally ran up to me and started kissing my forehead. I was so out of it. I didn't say anything.

"What the hell happened?" That was the second time he asked me that question like it was up to him to save me.

"Two-Bit." I said quietly, I stopped crying. I all of a sudden had a rage towards Dally. Why would he have to save me? I'm tough even though I probaly don't show it.

"Why do you care about Two-Bit?" Did he really have to ask?

"Well, gee, I don't know, he is just like a brother to me. What if Johnny yelled at you and said he hated you?"

"I don't know, look I'm sorry if I offended you. I just don't want you to get hurt." I forgot Soda and Steve were still watching us talk.

"I'm okay, its just I don't know what to do. Joe is gone, my dad wants to kill me, I need to drop out, and Two-Bit hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, don't worry it'll be okay." He picked me up and brought me to his car. I sat down in his car. Niether of us spoke. After a while I looked up at Dally. We kissed, it was like the wind. It calmed me down and I forgot about all my worries. I liked it. I put my head on his lap, my legs were scrunched (i'm not sure how to spell that) up. I must have fallen asleep cause when I woke up I saw my mom. I was still in Dallys car. Dally was gone and I was still laying down.

"Alex, what happened with your father, I already know. He just called, he wants to get you for the weekend. He is coming in an hour. He said that if you didn't trust him, you could bring one of the boys along." My mom looked worried and I knew why.

I hadn't seen my dad not drinking since I was a very little. Even then, he still didn't have my trust. I was tough, but I have only cried three or four times in my life probably. I cried when my mom was in the hospital and I had to live with my dad, when the Cutis's parents died I was really close to thier mom, and when Two-Bit was mad at me. According to Dally that was weak. I have only see Dally cry once, no one else has ever seen him cry. It was when he first found out that the Curtis's parents died.

_Flashback_

_All of the greaser gang was in the lobby, waiting for the docter. _

_"I'm sorry they are both" the docter paused "gone." Then the docter left._

_"No" screamed Soda. Pony was crying hard. Darry was holding his brothers. Steve just sat there trying to hold back tears. Two-Bit was too drunk to do anything. Johnny was crying too. Dally ran out of the hospital. Alex ran after him. Dally ran straight to Buck Merrils house, cursing under his breath. Alex was still running after him, crying. _

_"Dallas, wait." Alex screamed. Dally slowed down._

_"Sorry, I'm so sorry." Dal said in between sobs. _

_"It's okay." They were both crying and Dally was griping onto Alex's shirt, while they both started siting down on the damp grass._

_"How do you know nothing will be fine? This should of never happened, I let myself care. I knew better." You could see fear in Dally's eyes, fear for the future._

_Flashback ends_

That night was so weird. It hurt to see the guy I have always liked just crash down. Especialy, since I've never seen him cry before that. But Dally was tough and he got over it fast by drinking. No one in the gang has ever seen Dally cry. They only saw me cry couple times, so when they do see me cry they know it is something bad.

_Next Chapter Preview: Alex goes with her father but who else goes?........Pony gets in trouble with Darry.........Soda helps Alex get a job........Two-Bit runs away_


	5. Druken Dad

Nothings Fair

_I don't own The Outsiders or the characters. I only own Alex, Joe and thier mom._

_Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews_

My mom left. Then I sat up straight. I saw Dal coming back to the car.

"Whats going on?" Dally must have seen my eyes. My eyes, you could always tell what I was feeling by my eyes.

"My father wants to talk with me, he said I could bring one of the guys if I didn't trust him, and I don't."

"Well, I would go but, there is a small chance I would kill him, and I have to go to Buck's place." Dally was busy now who could I take? Darry:working, Soda:working, Steve:working, Two-Bit:hates me, Johnny: maybe, Pony: maybe. "Why don't ya take Johnnycakes?"

"I'll go ask him." Before I got out of the car, Dally grabbed my arm. "What?"

"Alex" Dally paused, he brought his face towards mine, and we kissed. "Everything will be fine, Baby doll."

"Thanks," I really was thanful, Dallas Winston always knew what I was thinking. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Pony screamed. I walked in and Johnny, Steve, Pony, Soda and Darry were all sitting there in shock. You could tell by there faces they were all worried.

"What happened?" I asked.

"No one blames you, Alex." Steve said quickly.

"What?" I walked to the table then I picked up a letter that read:

_Dear Gang,_

_This is Two-Bit. But you probaly already know. I couldn't take it. If I were to see Alex or Dally again I might've killed myself. I was in love. I decided to run away. Make sure you guys save me some chocolate cake for when I return. See ya._

_Love, Two-Bit Mattews_

I was in shock. Everyone else was looking at me. Soda came towards me and put my arm over his shoulder, I guees I looked like I was about to fall. I took a deep breath.

"Soda, no, I can take care of myself. Johnny can you come with me for a sec?" Breaking the silence.

"Yeah sure" He followed me out onto the Curtis' porch.

"My father is coming to get me in a couple of minutes, he said I could bring one of the guys. Can you come with me?"

"Why not Dal?" Seeing my face he continued, "yeah sure."

"Thanks" I gave him a hug. We started to my house in a comfortable silence. When we arrived, there was a truck in my drive-way. Johnny and I exchanged glances. "Come on."

"I see you didn't trust me." Johnny looked at me like a puppy about to get a beating. I'm sorry I got poor Johnny into this.

"Yeah, why should I trust you?" I said more to myself than anything else.

"Well, lets go." Johnny and I got into the back of my dads truck (you know where were not actually in the truck). "I'm sorry Johnny, I got you mixed up in this. But, at least you should know how I feel"

"Yea, don't worry. Wheres Dal?"

"Dally said that if he saw my dad he would probaly kill him, and he had to go see Buck. He cares alot about ya, you know. I don't know what he would do if somethin' happened to ya." Johnny was studying me.

"Dally cares alot about ya too, and Two-Bit does to." Johnny knew I was being 'fake' happy. He knew something was bugging me, and he knew what it was.

"O, Johnycakes, it's all my fault" I wasn't crying, but I was getting shaking.

"It wasn't yer fault." My dad stopped the car, at the diner. Johnny jumped off first then held out his hand for me. I took it willingly 'cause I was so shook up.

"Come on sweetie." My dad has never called me that before. We all went inside.

"Hey, what can I get for ya Johnny, and Alex?" It was Ellie. I don't know but for some reason I just don't like her.

"Fries, and thats it for me," I said this with a 'smile' on my face.

"Same" Johnny said quietly.

"Aww, you guys are no fun. Do ya have beers?" My dad looked hopeful when he asked. I looked at Ellie and shook my head at her. She must've seen because she said no, even though I know they do.

"Kay, then I'll have some coke and a burger."

"All right, it'll be done soon." Ellie left. We were sitting with me and Johnny on one side, and my dad on the other.

"Look, I'm sorry, I was drunk and I had no control. That big guy that punched me. Tell him it hurt. Who was he?"

"Dally." I replied shortly.

"That's his name?"

"Well, Dallas Winston" It felt kinda weird saying Dal's full name. Johnny was staring at the table.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes." I said sharply.

"Well his punch hurt, and you can tell him I'll be watchin' out for him." Now Dal had to look for my dad, if he wanted to avoid a fight. But Dally loves fights. "I'm going to go to my car for a sec." As soon as my dad was in the car, I looked out the window to find him drinking a small bottle. It was beer, what can I say he needs help.

"Come on Johnny, were leaving, he's starting to drink." Johnny didn't say nuthin he just followed me out the door. "Dad, me and Johnny are walking home, BYE!"

"Wait, why, you get back her right now!" He must of been drunk before but I hadn't noticed it until he said her instead of here.

"No, you was drinking again." I was about to go up to my dad and punch him, but poor Johnny pulled my arm. Johnny just about dragged me to the Curtis house. "Whoa Johnny, why are ya walkin' so fast?"

"Your dad will follow us. I just have a feeling he will." We both walked in at the wrong time. Darry was once again yelling at Pony.

"What is wrong with ya, Pony? She is way to old and her reputation isn't the cleanist!"

"She's a nice girl." Pony yelled back.

"You guys, just stop fighten about Ellie." Sodapop said tiredly. Soda came up to me, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, sorry about earlier, what's going on?"

"Darry just found out that Pony is dating Ellie." Soda said plainly. There was a knock on the door. Johnny grabbed my arm and brought me to Darrys bedroom.

"Were not here." Johnny said quickly, and quietly. Darry opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Darry said very politely.

"Where are those brats? Alex and Johnny?" It was my father.

"Um, there not here. I haven't seen the two of 'em since this mornin' ."

"I know there here." My dad was drunk, really drunk. I was shaking somethin' awful. I'm tough, I'm tough, I kept repeating to myself. Johnny grabbed my shoulder.

"It's okay." He said quietly in a whisper.

"I'm sorry," I could hear Darry say then I heard the door slam. Soda ran back to find us.

"Ya okay? Who was that?" Soda must have liked the drama because he was jumping up and down.

"I'm sorry that was my dad. I need a smoke." Johnny handed me a cigarette, then lit it for me. "Thanks again, Johnnycakes" I walked out into the living room. Darry was sitting in the arm chair and Pony must have gone to do homework or somethin'. "Sorry, Darry, thanks alot."

"Yea, anytime, he was as drunk as Dally was when we found him in the park that time." I looked at Johnny and his eyes were laughing. Only I understood what about. I took a long drag on my cigarette.

"Al, I have found you a job." Sodapop pronounced as he walked in to the living room. "Sandy just quit her job at the dinner for part-time, and she said she could get you the job if you wanted it."

"Sure, Soda, thanks." I put out my cigarette. "As long as I don't have to wear ugly uniforms like yours." Soda jumped on me and I was very quickly wrapped up in the game Uncle. Soda was sitting on my stomach.

"Holler Uncle"

"NO WAY!" I screamed, as I turned my body so that now I was on top of Soda. Then I had Soda's arms pinned down, and I was winning. "Holler Uncle" I said in a mocking tone. All of a sudden I was picked up off of Soda and in the air. It was Darry. "Hey, no fair two against one."

"Holler: Darry is the best" obviously, Darry said it.

"NEVER" I said screaming and laughing at the same time, Soda was tickling me. All of a sudden I was dropped because Dally came in and tackled Darry. So there were 2 games of Uncle going on. Soda and I were tackling each other, and Darry and Dally.

Finally, Soda got bored and said "Uncle", but Darry and Dally were still playing. Johnny was talking with Pony on the couch. Dally was winning but then it turned around real fast. I knew Dally wasn't going to yell Uncle, he was to stubborn. So, Darry just gave up, and went back to his arm chair.

"I didn't know Superman gave up on games." Dal was taunting Darry.

"I would play again and win, but I have to go shopping." Darry said matter-of-factly. Dally came over to me and kissed me softly on the lips. He stood next to me and he slipped his arm around my waist.

"So, how'd it go....with your dad and everythin'?" Dally asked me. All the room went quiet. Johnny turned his head away.

"I'll tell ya later." I said quickly, wanting the room to start up in conversation again.

"That bad, huh?" Dally was smirking.

"So what did ya do at Buck's?" I asked him letting him bring his hand up my back and drapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Nutin' that you need to worry about baby doll." Dally wasn't telling me something. I'm not sure what it was, but I knew it was something. There was a knock at the door and Johnny and I stiffened. Johnny motioned for me and him to go in the back. I did go. Dally straightend up. Darry opened the door, it was my mom.

"Where is my baby? Where is Alex? Tell me now Darry." I came out into the living room. The sight I saw I will never forget. My mom was cut on her forehead and her lip was bleeding and she was limping.

"Mom?" I'm gonna kill him. What did we ever do to him? My mom didn't deserve this. I ran over to her to help her support her weight. I brought her to the couch. Dally sat down next to her, and I sat on his lap. Darry ran to the bathroom to get the First Aid Kit.

"Fuck" said Dally quietly so only I could hear him. Everyone else was silent. My mom started talking:

"He came into the house and slammed the door he walked over to me and he said: She is your daughter and that boy I'm gonna kill 'em both. That Dally Winstern, too. Then he started walking towards me and he took out a blade and I did everything I could to get him away then he left." My mom was hysterically crying.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" I screamed and ran out the door. I was running back to my house to get my blade. I heard other people running behind me. Pony after awhile caught up with me and tackled me down long enough for Dally, Johnny, and Soda to catch up. "Come on, Pony get off, I'm serious." Dally grabbed me in a tight grip, so that I couldn't get away.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Soda asked me.

"I'm gonna kill him." I said softly. I was starting to have a panic attack again this time worst than before. I started to get real cold.

"Easy, baby doll, easy." Dally was running his fingers through my hair, holding me up.

The last thing I remember saying was "wind." I wanted some wind on my face. Then I heard: "Is she gonna be okay?" from Johnny.

_Next Chapter Preview:Two-Bit comes back.........Alex starts her job.......Dally gets really worried........Alex gets jumped.......and a lot more_


	6. Dally's girl

Nothings Fair

_I don't own The Outsiders or the characters. I only own Alex, Joe and thier mom._

_Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews. In this chapter the beginning is in Dally's POV because Alex is unconsious._

**Dally's POV**

I heard her whisper wind. I was so nervous, Alex was still shaking, her forehead was burning, and I was holding her up. I put Alex down, I took off my jacket and put it on her, then I picked her up.

"Pony, run and go get Darry!" I must've yelled that but I didn't mean to. I started carrying Alex towards the Curtis place. I could feel her shaking still. "O God, please, please let her be okay." I can't believe I said that. If something happened to her I don't know what I'd do. I promised myself I wouldn't care. But now I care. I need a smoke.

"What happened? Soda go call the Hospital, tell them we'll be there very soon. Dally bring her to my truck, I'll get her ma." Once we were all in the car Darry drove straight to the hospital. It was kind of uncomfortable, In the back there was Pony, Johnny, and her mom. In the way back there was Soda an Steve. In the front there was Darry driving, and me with Alex who was still shaking.

"O my god," said the nurse as we came in. "Follow me" I followed her to a room, I placed Alex on to this bed/cot looking thing.

"Dally," I was almost out the door and I heard my name called, I turned around, it was Alex.

"I'll stay with ya baby doll, don't worry." The funny thing is I was the one who was worrying. I felt her forehead again it was burning. The nurse was still in the room.

"Family only boy, docters coming soon."

"I am her family," before I knew it I switched out my switch blade and pointed it towards her, "and I stay."

"Okay, no need for violence, I'll tell the docter yer her brother." The docter came and took her tempature.

"That's pretty high, can you come with me please."

"No, I'm not leaving her side." I HATED hospitals. Just about all the gang hated hospitals. I think its good that we hate 'em. "We can talk here all the same."

"Okay, what happened?" The docter was getting mad. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I don't know the whole story, Johnny Brady does, he's our brother." I loved lying to this guy it was fun.

"Fine," he left.

"O, Al, I'm sorry I didn't go with ya," I put her hand in mine, then I put both hands up to my forehead. "I'm sorry about everything, I swear if you don't get better I'll kill him myself." I was worried, and we usually tell her not to get worried because she will start shaking, and stuff. She was tough, though. "I blame myself for this, it's all my fault."

"It's not yer fault, Dal." I knew that familiar voice, it was Johnny.

"Johnnycakes, I'm worried about her. Hows her ma? Have you heard?"

"Dally, don't worry, her ma broke her ankle, and has some stiches, thats all" Johnny passed me a cigarette. I think by that part, I was shaking to.

"Dal, don't go." Alex said. I think she was unconsious but, now I wasn't sure.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna stay with ya forever."

"Not today," the docter came back in. "Out, Mr. Winston, if you pull that blade on me I call the cops, out." Johnny knew I was about to flip out, so he came and grabbed my arm.

"I'll be back," I put her hand down and kissed her on the forehead. Her brown hair was all over the pillow, so I lifted her head and put all her hair on one side. Johnny started trying to drag me out.

"O and put that cigarette out." I totally hated hospitals. Soda was the first to approch me.

"How is she Dal?" I wasn't going to respond. Instead I left the hospital and went to Buck's place. I needed a beer. I didn't want to drink like her father, someone she couldn't trust, but I needed something to settle my nerves.

**Alex's POV**

When I woke up I was in the hospital. My mom, Johnny and Two-Bit were in the room. I hate hospitals.

"Two-Bit? What are you doing here?" I was still cold but I wasn't shaking anymore. Everyone looked up.

"Thank God," my mom came towards me on cruches.

"Your mom left to try and find me and well she did, I'm sorry Alex, I really am, I was drunk." Two-Bit left outta the room.

"Where's Dal, Johnny?" I thought he would know but he didn't.

"Don't worry, baby, Dally's a big boy he can take care of himself." My mom was comforting sometimes.

"I know, I just don't want him to do anything stupid. How long have I been here? Where's the rest of the gang?"

"You've been here for 3 days, the rest of the gang is either at school or working." Johnny left then to. "Are you ready to come home?"

"Of course." I got out of the bed slowly, Johnny came back in to help me walk. After, I stood up and, I realized I had Dally's jacket still on. It smelt like Dally, and a faint smoke smell. I loved wearing this jacket even though it's big on me. I needed Dally but I wasn't about to tell my mom that. Johnny looked at me, like he knew what was going on through my head.

"Come on, Alex let's go." At that moment I knew where Dal was. He was drinking, at Buck's. I hated Buck Merril, I don't know why, maybe because he always tries to get Dally drunk. If I told Dally this he'd explode. "I don't wanna see him right now." Johnny looked at me studying me. I have had some bad experince with people when thier drunk.

"Okay, let's go home." Johnny helped me into the front of my mom's car. Then Johnny got into the back. My mom put her cruches in the back, and started the car. We arrived home shortly. "Thanks Johnny, for everythin', would you like to stay here for awhile?" My mom knew Johnny had know where to go.

"Yeah, thanks." For some reason Johnny calmed me down. Maybe beause he was so quite, or maybe because he reminded me of Dally. As soon as we walked through the door the phone rang. I went to go pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Al, baby doll, is that you? Can I hide at your place for awhile?"

"Dally? Yeah, sure you can." I wonder what happened. My mom and Johnny looked at me confused. Then 10 minutes later Dally came running through the door. He slammed the door and locked it. Then he ran to me, picked me up and kissed me. I think I love him. No, Dally couldn't love, Dally doesn't care about anyone 'cept for Johnny.

"O my God, I thought you were gone, I was so worried." Maybe Dallas Winston did care about me. "I'm sorry that was all my fault, I shoulda told Buck that I was busy. I tried to make it up to ya though."

Dinner time

My mom started watching t.v. Johnny, Dally and I left to walk down the streets to the Curtis' house. Dally had his arm around my waist and pulled me close into him. I was only wearing a t-shirt and it was cold outside.

"Why didn't you bring a coat, stupid? Here." He gave me his jacket to wear. We were all shook up about what has happened the past few days so we were all smoking. When we arrived at the curtis' house, Soda was cooking. Everyone else was watching t.v.

"Hey, Soda, did she get me the job?" Soda turned around and jumped on me. "HEY, knock it off Soda you better watch what yer cooking." He immediately stopped.

"Yeah, you start tommorow. I was hoping you would be out of the hospital, and you are." I don't have to quit school now because the job is part-time. Everything was going back to normal. We all sat down for dinner. Dally sat down next to me refusing to let go of my hand. Two-Bit sat across from me and Johnny next to him. Darry was at the edge and Soda and Steve in the living room. I think that was the first night Dally ate at the table to eat dinner.

"I'm going to the movies tonight, anyone wanna come."

"Sure, I'll come" I said, Johnny said yeah too. "First, I have to call my mom."

"Go ahead and call her," said Darry when I left I heard the gang talkin' about me. "Someone is going to have to stay with her at all times." Darry knew my dad had a drinking problem, and that he was looking for me.

"I will," Dally said voulenterring.

"Mom, I won't be back until late tonight, so don't wait up, I'm going to the movies, K, bye." I walked back into the kitchen and sat down. Dally grabbed my hand. It seems like he doesn't want to loose me.

"Okay, Johnnycakes, Al lets go, see ya guys." Dally grabbed my waist. Johnny followed behind us. Once we arrived we snuck in through the fence. We sat down with Dally in the middle. He put his arm over my shoulders and I rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm gonna go get some popcorn, do you want some?"

"Sure, Dally, here." I threw him a quarter.

"Here, I pay." He threw it back at me. Johnny turned towards me.

"You know, he's really worried yer going to have another panic attack." I looked at Johnny, I could tell he was telling the truth. Dally came back and put his arm around my shoulders right away.

"Dally, I'm gettin' tired and I have school tommorow." Dally just looked at me.

"Fine, let's go there is no action here anyways." Dally grabbed my waist and we left with Johnny behind us.

"Johnny you wanna sleep on the couch?" Johnny would've had to go back home and probaly get a beatin' .

"Sure, Thanks" We got to my house and Johnny crashed on the couch. Dally followed me into my bedroom and kissed me goodnight. I got into my bed. I woke by my mom's screams.

"How could you Alexandra Jamie Brady, I trusted you." I woke up to find Dally sleeping on my bed next to me. My mom was standing in my room and Johnny in the doorway, jaw dropped. I hit Dally across the head and then stood up.

"Mom, it's not how it looks. I swear we did nothin'." Dally woke up confused.

"Get out of my house, Dally I trusted you with my daughter at the movies and this is how you repay me?"

"O, look, it's not like that we did nothin', did we Johnny?" Johnny shook his head no but his face still was shocked.

"You're leaving." Mom seriously thought Dally would do something like that. "Get out of my house all of ya." I ran out and Dally, and Johnny were following me.

"Geez, guys if you wanted to do something, you could of told me." Johnny thought we did to?

"Jesus, Johnny, we didn't do nothing." Dally was pacing back and forth.

"Dally..." I started falling to the ground. Before I hit the ground Dally ran over to me and held me up.

"God, this is all my fault again." Dally brought me to the Curtis house. Dally sat me on the couch. Soda came out as usual he asked:

"What happened?"

"I slept with her." Soda's mouth dropped, just like Johnnys had. "Not like that, we slept in the same bed, nothing more, and her ma came in and yelled at her to get out and told her that she was going to have to leave. Then she started gettin' nervous."

"Time for school. Pony wake up!"

"Should she go?" Dally asked Darry.

"I'm going." I'm very stubborn.

"Pony, you look at for her." That's the funny thing about Darry, he'll never talk to me but he knows what I'm feeling without even looking at my eyes. I quickly took a shower, and Soda let me borrow some clothes of his. Dally walked me to school. He kept his arm around my waist.

After School

Steve gave me a ride to the diner. It was really busy espically since I'm new, it was even harder. Once my shift was done, I decided to go to the Curtis house, I wasn't ready to face my mom yet. I was walking by myself. I took out a cigarette and lit it. I saw a blue mustang following me. I knew I couldn't out run anyone in a dress so I just stood there.

"Well, if it isn't Dally's girl." How these no-good-for-nothin'-socs knew I had no idea.

"I ain't no ones girl." I took out my switchblade witch was in my jacket. I was ready for a fight just to let out all my stress.

_Next Chapter Preview: Alex gets sent away........Dally comes and finds her.......Two-Bit and Alex get all thier thoughts out........Alex gets drunk_


	7. You wanna come?

Nothings Fair

_I don't own The Outsiders or the characters. I only own Alex, Joe and thier mom._

_Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews. _

_  
_The 5 guys moved in closer on me. If I was lucky I would still be concious by the end.

"Anyone takes another step I WILL stab them." I said loudly and nervously.

"Sure ya will sweetheart, wheres Dally now to save his baby" All the socs laughed. I pointed my switchblade at the soc who said it.

"Dally don't need to save me. Your on our territory, you better watch yourselfs now." I wasn't joking I would stab them.

"Na, I don't think I will. You dirty greaser shithead." That was it, I ran up to him and sliced his arm open. "God you fucking bitch, get her." All the socs came after me from every side. I was down on the ground in seconds. I was punched and kicked and cut. It hurt bad. I punched the guy who was puching me and bit the guy who was trying to cut me. I didn't black out, I just tried to slow my breathing (which was really hard) and close my eyes.

"I thinks shes dying, lets get outta here." They all ran back into thier car and left. I tried to stand up but only managed to sit up.My breating came heavier. After a while I finally stood up holding on to a garbge can, for which I was thankful was there. I silently threw-up. I started towards my house slowly. I hated socs almost as much as I hate hospitals.

"What happened to you" My mom was sorta the mom for every grease even Tim Sheperads gang. So whether or not she knew who I was she would still bandage me up.

"Mom" I fell onto the couch.

"Well, I have no symapthy for sluts." Mom said coldly. She finally bandaged me up. "You're leaving." My mom stood up.

"Mom, I didn't do anything with him, I swear."

"How can I trust you" Mom continued "You're moving to Massena, New York with your Aunt Lisa. Your going to take the train which is leaving tomorrow." Mom walked into the kitchen. No, I wasn't going to move, let alone tomorrow. I went into my room, I packed my 4 pairs of jeans and some shirts into a bag. "You can go to the Curtis house to say goodbye, but I want you back in a hour or two. Or I will call the cops." I slowly got up. I was hurting pretty bad still. I tried to run to thier house but only managed to slowly walk/limp.

"I'm leaving tomorrow" I walked into thier house crying.

"What" said Soda.

"I'm leaving for NY, tomorrow. If I don't I will be chased by the cops." I gave out a stiff laugh. I wasn't in the mood for laughing, tears were streaming down my face.

"No, yer not." Two-Bit might take the truth hard sometimes.

"Yea, I am." Everyone ran to me even Steve and hugged me.

"No, you can't be." Sodapop said slowly.

"I am, my mom thinks I slept with Dally, you guys not so hard I just got jumped." Everyone let go and looked at me.

"You do look like you did.Sit down" I turned around and saw Darry in the doorway. Darry was like a father I never had. I sat down.

"Come with me" Two-Bit helped me up and brought me out onto the porch. Two-Bit gave me a beer bottle and opened another one for himself. I swear that is all Two-Bit lives for.

"Look, I loved you. I couldn't control myself, I'm sorry." He gave me a kiss on the cheeck.

"Two-Bit I love you like a brother I have always loved you like that. I have been always able to tell you things I couldn't tell other people." I took another swig from the bottle. At this point I didn't care if I was turning out like my father or not.

"Well, I'll miss ya kid." Two-Bit gave me a lopsided grin and walked back into the house. Everyone in the gang just shuts down if we have to deal with emotions, like we become robots. Sure, will show some of it, but not alot. I walked back inside slowly. Everyone took turns in hugging me and saying goodbye even Pony, and Steve. Dally was the only one who was missing, but I wasn't going to find him.

"Good, your back, well get some rest, I will wake you up, when you have to leave." I could see tears in my mothers eyes, which hit me hard. You know parents are usually suppose to comfort there kids but I had to comfort my mom tonight. I decided not to and tried to go to sleep. My mom came into my room. I went to bed late and woke up real early.

"Okay, well it's time for you to go." We both walked out of our house and into the car. We sat in the car silenly. I left out of the car before she said anything to me and got on the train. When I arrivied at the train station in New York, everything was different. Everyone seemed depressed. My Aunt found me right away.

"O lookie how you have grown up. My-my-my." She kissed me on the cheek, I looked into her brown eyes. There was something about them. My Aunt was big, well, really fat compared to the people in Tulsa. Later, a girl and boy ran up to me, hugging me.

"Hi, remember me" asked the girl. The girl looked about 15.

"No."

"Well, I'm your cousin Erin, and this is my twin Jordan." Erin had jeans and a t-shirt on. She had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair and looked very skinny, nothing like her mother. Jordan on the other hand, had brown eyes and black hair, like his mom but just as skinny.

"You can sleep in my room, I am almost positive you wouldn't want to stay with my younger sister Alex or with my brother. Come on." Erin grabbed my hand. She seemed like she was very girly, but hey living in Tulsa, Ive learned not to judge a book by it's cover.

"So, I heard you got into some trouble in Tulsa, well, we have rules hear." My mom must have told her about Dally. Pshaw.

"But you don't have to listen to them." Erin whispered in my ear.

"First of all, no smoking. No drinking. No sex. The curfew is 11:00, and no later. No going to the Res, unless with Erin. No cutting school." Man, this town is just a big town of no's isn't it?

"Okay, I get."

"Alright, but there will be consequences. Also, I have your school schedule you have a few classes with Erin. Like gym and stuff like that."

"What about Jordan" I didn't care if I had classes with him or not but she only keeps on talking about Erin.

"I'll tell you later." Erin said aloud so everyone could here her.

"Well, here we are. Just go with Erin she will show you around." I walked into the one-story house after Erin with Jordan following me. The house was beautiful, it was spottless. Something I could never say about the Curtis house. As soon as you step in there is a tv with a huge couch, and cat curled up on the window sill. Next to the living room was the kitchen. There was a bowl of cookies in the middle of the table. There was 4 seats surronding the table and a baby chair.

"Follow me." I followed Erin into a room painted white which was really messy . But that was okay, I felt at home in a mess. She shut the door. I set my things down on the floor and layed on her bed.

"Okay, so now tell me." I sighed and sat up.

"Jordan is a drop-out, he hates it here and wants to move. But, my mom won't let him. She won't even look at him unless he tries to runaway. My dads gone. He ran away too, and she didn't stop him. I was so mad at her for that it took months before I could get to trust her again. My little sister Alex is to young to understand that we don't have the same dads. I know this sounds like alot, but I'm hoping I could trust you. Can I"

"Yea, you can. This sounds alot like my life back home. Anyways thats past, unfortunatly. So about the rules"

"O yea, my Mom says that stuff alot, but she doesn't mean it. I stay up past my curfew, and I go to the Res on weekends and I do drink. I just don't smoke. Or have sex." She giggled.

"Look, I did absoulotly nothing to get here. Dallas Winston, slept in the same bed with me and nothing more. Thats it, I swear."

"Dallas Winston? Tell me about your 'past life'."

"Wow, this is going to take long."

"We have time, we live in Massena, no good movie theater or hang outs." She sat on her bed and layed down, and stared at her ceiling.

"Dallas Winston, he used to live in New York city. He was put into jail, juvie, whatever, when he was 10. He moved to Tulsa, and started hanging out with the gang I was in. We recently started dating and he didn't even say goodbye." I stopped, this is going to be harder than I thought.

"Then there is the Curtis brothers, there parents died, and my mom was best friends with there mom. Well, Darry, hes the oldest and takes care of his two younger brothers. Hes tough, he could have been a soc. But instead he gave up his dream to keep his brothers together." I almost laughed at the thought, Darry a soc. Hes too proud of his hair to be a soc.

"The two youger ones are Sodapop, hes a year younger than me, he works full time at a gas station, and could seriously be a movie-star with his looks. Ponyboys the youngest, and yes that is there real names. Pony always has his head in a book and is always thinking, except when he needs to." I was interuppted.

"Yea, do you miss um"

"Yea" I tried not to think about it. That must sound really stupid but its the thought that I might not ever see them again.

"Then theres, Kieth Matthews, I swear, that kid is crazy. He was like my brother, everyone calls him Two-Bit. He lives for blondes and beer. I always talk to him 'bout, whatever. Johnnycakes, he gets beat up by his parents and is like all our little brother. Everyone watches out for Johnny."

"Last but not least there is, Steve, I don't like Steve, and he doesn't care about me. But thats okay, I could care less, Steve is Sodapops best friend and works at the DX."

"Wow, thats alot of people."

"Yea, well, where am I sleeping"

"Right in here on that bed." She pointed to a bed facing hers. "But first, you have to see Alex." Erin grabbed my hand and led me to the bedroom next to hers. The room was small and had a crib and a bed that wasn't folded. The room was clean though. "This is also my mom's bed. Hey Alexie" A baby looked up and smiled.

"Shes cute." I didn't really know what to say I never really enjoyed little kids. Heck, I considered keeping on eye on Two-Bit babysitting.

"Yea, well, you can go to bed now." We both walked back into her room and she walked over to the window which was behind her bed and shut them. I woke up in the middle of the night screaming.

"What the hell" I said silently to myself.

"Geez, are you okay"

"Yea just a dream, someone just came into the house , I think I heard something." I stood up and went to the living room. I looked at the clock, it read 3:57. I went to the door and looked outside. Dally was at the door. I opened the door and went outside.

"Hey" Dally grabbed my back with his hands and started kissing me. I couldn't believe he was here.

"Dally, how did you find me"

"I followed you, duh." He kissed me again. "Get dressed and get your things lets go." I ran back inside and grabbed my bag.

"Where are you going" Erin asked.

"Um, Tulsa. Please don't tell."

"Can I come" I let out a heavy sigh. Why would she want to come with me? We would have no where to stay. Unless Buck would less, even then she won't like Buck.

"Sure, but hurry up."

_Next Chapter Preview: Alex and Erin leave but where do they stay, Tulsas cops look for Alex, Dally tries to protect Alex but from who,_

_p.s. Alexs dad has a big part in the next chapter_


	8. She Shouldn't Of

Nothings Fair

_I don't own The Outsiders or the characters. I only own Alex, Joe and thier mom. and all the others obviously. _

_Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews. _

_angelic13: thank you, this chapter is for you._

Erin, Dally and I ran away from the house, ran away from Massena, ran away from all our problems and it felt so good. We finally reached the train station. We jumped on a train, with no ticket which suprised Erin.

"I think we should buy tickets" was what she said. The only reply she got was from Dally who simply said:

"What for" That was about an hour ago and that is all the talking we've done since. We got a cart to ourself. I'm sitting next to Dally and Erin across from me. "I have to go to the bathroom." Dally stood up, and left.

"So thats Dallas" Erin said.I shook my head"he's kinda cute." I laughed.

"Yeah, if you like guys like that, anyways you'll like Soda alot better, if we ever see him.And Dallas is mine"

"Who are you we going to stay with, your mom" Erin spoke up again. I laughed again, I must be really tired.

"No, probably Buck Merrils, or even the Sheperads if we have to." She didn't reply. Dally came back.

"This is our stop, let's go."

"We have to jump off a moving train" Erin said wide-eyed. Dally grabbed my hand and my bag while Erin followed us silently. Dally brought us to the back of the train where the storrage is. He opened the door and and screamed:

"Whatever happens stay with me, do you trust me?" I shook my head yes. "Okay, 1,2,3" He pulled my hand and we all jumped off the train. I landed about 2 feet away from Erins feet and about 10 feet away from Dally. I stood up and ran to Dally.

"Dallas Winston stand up." He didn't stand up which made me wonder if he was hurt. Erin came over and bent down and started examining his head. "What are you a docter"

"No, but I could help alot, I have taken lessons." I would never thought she would snap at me, but hey, theres a first time for everything. I bent down and layed on top of Dally's chest. He was still breathing, thank god. "I think he has a concusion, I need a jacket, or some peice of clothing." she said eyeing my jacket.

"You just had to ask." I took off my jacket and watched her put my jacket under Dally's head. I stood up to go find my clothes, eventualy I found some but not in a bag they were all over.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" That was Dally's scream. I ran to go find Dally. "Get away from me, bitch"

"Dally" I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Who the hell is that" Dally said pointing to Erin.

"My cousin Erin."

"O, sorry. I'm just not used to people sitting on top of me." I looked at her, she was turning red.

"Do you remember anything" I asked him.

"Sure I remember going to get you, and jumping off the train with you, and just not her."

"Thank god your okay." I kissed him and we parted for a few seconds, but that was it.

"Uh-hum" we both stopped and looked up at Erin. "Where are we staying when we get in Tulsa"

"Well, you guys could stay at Bucks." Dally said.

"That's fine with me." I said standing up. "Where are we?"

"Oklahoma."

"Well, thats real genius of you." Erin said. I don't want her staying with me now, I just want to be with Dally.

"Why don't you go back home? Tell everyone I'm in California." I told Erin.

"NO" Erin said sternly. "Anyways they probably already know that were gone."

"No shit" muttered Dally under his breath. We finally arrived in Tulsa after an hour or two I wasn't really paying attention. Dally held my hand the whole way. We went straight to Bucks.

"Shouldn't we knock" Dally just broke into pure laughter, I think it was beacause he was so tired.

"No, this is my place just as much it is Bucks place."

"Well, well, well, Dallas Winston back from saving his beautiful brides" Buck eyeing Erin. Buck was about 22 I think, the only way to deal with him is to boss him around. That's why him and Dally are such good friends.

"Don't even think about it Buck." I said sternly.

"Fine, fine, uhhh the fuzz have already been here, by the way." Buck laughed a little. Dally, Erin and I left upstairs to the spare bedroom. Dally fell on top of the bed, and I fell on top of him. Erin sat down on the chair. Dally started kissing me and moving his hand up and down my back.

"People are after us and all you two can do is kiss." Erin said looking out the window. Dally pushed me off of him, and stood up.

"Listen you, I don't _know_ you, but let me make this clear: I am Dallas Winston. I fight, drink and kick ass. I am this close to kicking yours" Dally made a small sign with his two fingers. I laughed and Erin shot me a glare.

"Who said I wanted to be here" Erin asked herself, I think.

"Ahh, you did stupid." I said.

"Yeah well she shouldn't of." Dally said plain and simple. Erin ran out of the room and down the stairs leaving Dally and me in shock. 2 seconds later we heard the door slam. "Wow, you can tell you two are related."

"Ha, ha, ha."

"Dallas run the fuzz are here in the drive-way." Buck screamed. Dally and I ran we ran and ran. We finally reached where we were headed: my dad's.

_Authors note: no next chapter preview. I want to hear what you want to happen next. That is probably the biggest part in this chapter is the end. The rest of the story takes place there._


End file.
